


【好兆头】童贞问题【CA】

by dingdingqie



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdingqie/pseuds/dingdingqie
Summary: 两个柏拉图式恋爱几百年的理论派讨论起了床上运动





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 末日后的沙雕生活  
含学术讨论性（？）污言秽语（微量bg色情内容）
> 
> 设定就是超自然生物比较性冷淡，这两只恋爱几百年了还是童子鸡  
（想想我之前文的各种设定，我觉得总有一天我会把自己写精分）
> 
> 本来想七夕当天发出来开心开心，但到现在才写了一章x
> 
> 后面会有沙雕车，还有垃圾上司组出场

亚茨拉斐尔在克鲁利家吃了晚饭。

“要试试做爱吗？”

一起看电视的时候，恶魔突然问。

亚茨拉斐尔被吓了一跳，上一秒他们还在讨论某个饭店新推出的菜品，下一秒就毫无征兆换了一个十足劲爆的话题。虽然人类认为食欲和性欲存在某种联系，但是亚茨拉斐尔对性没有兴趣……暂时。

而且他们此前从来没有说过这个问题，毕竟性欲对他们来说太过遥远，像天使和恶魔这样的超自然生物，本身是无性别的，也没有像普通生物一样繁衍的需求。

天使认真地想了很多，看到恶魔装作不在乎其实偶尔抬眼看他，他斟酌着自己的话，让自己听上去不那么冷酷无情地在拒接男友：“我觉得……天使不会产生这样的欲望，恶魔会吗？”

“不会吧，谁知道呢，不过天使也不应该有那么多食欲。”

克鲁利将甜点递过去，亚茨拉斐尔下意识地接过吃了。

恶魔嘶嘶地说：“我从没听过哪只恶魔或者天使，和别人有恋爱关系。”

亚茨拉斐尔接话：“除了我们。”

“除了我们，所以他们没有什么参考性。”克鲁利再次肯定，然后自然地抛出了下一个“论据”——天使没有意识到克鲁利已经开始诱惑他，“我们现在用的身体和人类没什么区别。”

所以不应该过分拘泥于“常理”？

亚茨拉斐尔心里明知顺着恶魔的思路去想肯定会着了他的道，但问题就出在这儿！每次他都觉得克鲁利的话有道理，可能听上去会有些离经叛道，但他总是对的。

按照人类的习性来看，约会、亲密接触、结婚繁衍，是一个很正常的过程。而他已经和克鲁利维持伴侣关系数百年了……如果是人类，早就子孙满堂了吧！（当然人类活不到这个时候）

“我挺好奇的，你不好奇吗？”

“什么？”亚茨拉斐尔疑惑地望过去，只看到黑漆漆的墨镜，不知道克鲁利现在正用什么样的眼神注视他。

“人类如此热衷于床上运动，那是种什么样的感觉，你不好奇？”

克鲁利的话颇有些冠冕堂皇的感觉，亚茨拉斐尔一时说不准他是真的因为好奇心旺盛想要追求问题的答案，还是因为欲望，才提出这样的话题。

“我……我从未想过这些。”

“啊，当然啦，天使少思考总是好的，不然就会像我这样，某天突然掉进岩浆里，啪的一下翅膀焦黑。”克鲁利自嘲道。

“克鲁利……”

天使开始心疼，但克鲁利没有给他感伤的时间，他本来瘫在沙发里，忽然直起身子压在天使的肩膀上，凑近他的耳朵，蛇信子轻轻舔了一口天使的耳垂：“不过，你真的不想试一下吗？”

*

五分钟后。

“……他的吻落在她的脚背上，接着是小腿上、大腿上……一路来到那处蜜穴。”

亚茨拉菲尔有点想捂住耳朵。

“……他粗糙的大手，揉捏着她的乳房……被他触碰过的地方，像是着了火一般。”

亚茨拉菲尔捂住了耳朵。

“……Oh, my God! I'm coming. I'm coming.”

克鲁利像是在朗读诗篇一样抑扬顿挫地说。

“看在上帝的份上，能不能不要别读出声？”亚茨拉斐尔满脸通红，几乎要落荒而逃。

他们此时仍坐在沙发上，衣服都穿得好好的（老蛇有点失望），一起看书。

确切地说，看黄色小说。

这居然是亚茨拉斐尔先提出的。克鲁利觉得这只天使总是会给他更多惊喜。

五分钟前。

“从加百列口中说出‘色情文学’这几个字时的情景，我一辈子都忘不了。”

亚茨拉斐尔这样说道，接着提议他们先从人类的相关文学中寻找线索。

“认真的吗？做爱前还要看色情小说当参考书？”克鲁利不可置信地说。

“我可没说要…做爱。”亚茨拉斐尔纠结地说，“你不是好奇感觉吗？”

做爱的过程，也就是大多数生物繁衍的必经之路，亚茨拉斐尔知道，但无法确切地将这个过程联系到享受上。

在他的眼中，繁衍不是什么淫秽的东西，新生命的诞生总是美好的，是地球上各种生命的一种十分自然的行为，但是这种行为和不需要繁衍的天使没有关联。

真是该死的天使的纯洁性。

克鲁利觉得拐骗一只天使上床是个艰巨任务，如果成功了，那将会是他六千多年来最伟大的一次诱惑行动。

“亲自尝试一下不就知道了？还要绕什么弯子。”恶魔嘟囔道，“天使，承认吧，你怕了，居然会怕这个……”

这是恶魔的激将法。

亚茨拉斐尔在心里对自己说。

克鲁利却意外地放过了他：“那就先看看人类是怎么写的。”

……

时间回到现在。

克鲁利面无表情地读完了一章节黄文，觉得索然无味，打开了另一本，嫌弃地随便抓了一段读道：“神圣的狗屎！你那活儿怎么这么巨大！……算了，不读了。”

亚茨拉斐尔若有所思：“也就是说，先要互相摸来摸去，啃来啃去，交换唾液，往对方身上涂抹口水，甚至体液……然后就能产生快感？”

“天使，你能把一件色情的事说得令人兴致全无也是很厉害。”克鲁利一脸无语。

亚茨拉斐尔：“……”


	2. Chapter 2

克鲁利合上小说，把腿翘到茶几上，打了个响指，原本正在播放脱口秀的节目在一阵雪花后转到了DVD频道。

“克鲁利？要看电影吗？”

“小电影。”他含糊不清地说，在柜子里翻找起来，“这个？不，好像太重口了，还是这个……也不行……”

亚茨拉斐尔瞄了几眼碟片。#放学后的空教室#，#深夜住院部#，#瑜珈教练的私人授课#……各类引人遐想的标题名。

他张着嘴，欲言又止：克鲁利家里为什么会有这么多黄片？？？  
纯洁的天使依旧没有想到这只恶魔可能预谋已久。

“小说我不想看了，人类的修辞手法听起来真疼，在身上点火？我的老……撒旦啊！读完之后我都有点不想体验了，还是看些实际的东西吧！”

克鲁利翻着碟片，一边嘀嘀咕咕着对人类色情产业发表见解。  
亚茨拉斐尔真心诚意地表示他一点儿也不想参与其中，也许他不该因为心软就由着恶魔乱来……

但是他来不及阻止，克鲁利的动作很快，他总是把奇迹浪费在这种小事上。  
屏幕上已经开始播放片子。

……

“他们居然不做安全措施。”亚茨拉斐尔偶尔用余光瞄了一眼，突然来了这么一句。  
“……”克鲁利不知道该说什么好。  
“怎么了？”  
偏偏这只天使还无辜地转头看他。

“你知道的比我想象中的多上不少。”  
“毕竟在人间待久了，总会了解一些的。”  
亚茨拉斐尔没有什么实际经验，但他当然明白交媾——或者说，做爱——是怎么一回事。如果一提到天使，就认为他们洁白如纸，那可是偏见！正因为他是天使，他才清楚生命如何诞生，这种知识和情色无关，只是一种知识罢了。

而克鲁利混迹在各类人中，对那些风流韵事更是听得耳朵都快出茧子了，本来他只是听听就过去，最多在心里感慨一声人类真会玩，但最近他的那些无所谓的记忆时不时会在梦中被唤起，只不过主人公变成了他和天使。

恶魔舔了舔嘴角，墨镜下的蛇瞳紧紧盯着亚茨拉斐尔。  
亚茨拉斐尔对恶魔的视线过于熟悉，以至于没有第一时间察觉它到比往常更火热几分。  
“……所以，和猴子差不多。”天使没有恶意地评价道。虽然这样的评价到了人类的耳中十分失礼，但是既然在场没有人类，天使已经习惯在男友面前说不太动听的大实话。恶魔成功地把他带坏了。

“不，天使，人类比猴子会玩多了。”克鲁利挑眉，似乎想到了什么。  
“……听上去，你对人类的‘玩法’很了解。”亚茨拉斐尔警觉起来，“如果你这样了解他们，今天又……”  
克鲁利用嘴堵住了亚茨拉斐尔的话，用实际行动表明他不单纯的心思。

恶魔把天使压在沙发上，用分叉的舌尖亲昵地舔着他的下巴。他把手探进天使整齐的衣服下，灵活地解开那些扣子，保留了亚茨拉斐尔最喜欢的领结。

看见他没有弄皱自己的衣服，亚茨拉斐尔没有太过抵抗：“所以你确实是在拐弯抹角地……想要和我试试做爱？”  
“如果不拐弯抹角，难道我就直接说‘和我上床’吗？该死，人类碰到这种情况是怎么做的？”克鲁利一边和天使的皮带较劲，一边说，“人类的伴侣，做爱之前会怎么说？‘我要操你了。’‘好的来操我吧。’这样吗？”  
“我觉得肯定不是。”亚茨拉斐尔也说不出具体的，以他看过的一些书本中美化了一百倍，文艺了一百倍的描写来看，“水到渠成，感情到了自然而然地就……”  
“就滚作一团。”  
“……差不多这个意思。”天使本想隐晦地说出来。

克鲁利一只手试图解开他的皮带，另一只手抚摸着天使柔软的胸脯，舌尖舔上另一边的乳头。在他的挑逗下，亚茨拉斐尔的身体也热了起来，克鲁利的手指每次触碰到他的皮肤，他总是本能地瑟缩一下子，洁白的肌肤因动情而染上粉色。

“你知道吗，穿着一些远比全裸更加色情。”恶魔这样说着，褪下了天使的裤子，没有动他的吊带袜。

眼下，亚茨拉斐尔身上除了领结和吊带袜别无他物。他的脸上看不到一丝淫乱，只有些许疑惑和紧张，以及对恶魔完全的信任。

亚茨拉斐尔不知道自己现在的模样对恶魔有多大的诱惑力——纯洁的天使几乎全裸地躺在恶魔身下，任他为所欲为。

克鲁利抚摸着他大腿内侧，缓慢地向两腿之间前进……

亚茨拉斐尔：“噗嗤。”  
克鲁利：“？”

“对不起，但是……很痒，噗！”  
亚茨拉斐尔真的不是故意的，他知道这种情况下笑场几乎等同于对伴侣的嘲笑，但是……  
“这是痒痒肉，我不懂那些人为什么没笑出声来！”说完，他又笑了，眼角都笑出了泪花。

克鲁利：“……”  
你妈的，两根鸡儿都要被他笑萎了！


	3. Chapter 3

两人坐了起来。  
房间陷入沉默。

天使僵硬地试图转换话题。  
“明天去看看亚当的情况吧，你觉得如何？”  
“为什么要去看那个小屁孩？他能心想事成，会有什么不顺心的？”  
天启事件已经过去几个月，人间风平浪静，一切非自然的存在都销声匿迹。亚当杨也和他的小伙伴们好好地呆在他的小镇里，无忧无虑。  
亚茨拉斐尔不擅长找借口，但他必须说点什么来打破眼下尴尬的局面。  
“青春期的小孩，总是很复杂的……你知道的，总会有各种各样的事……万一他一念之差又想毁灭世界了怎么办？我们应该时不时照看一眼。”天使迅速地说，“今天早点休息吧，明天一早就去。”  
“好吧。”克鲁利不情愿地答应了。  
诱惑天使的不急于一时，而且再好的气氛也在笑场的时候就离家出走了。  
  
  
*

“我要毁灭世界！”  
亚当杨站在上长椅上大声宣言。

厚重的阴云笼罩了塔德菲尔德的上空，轰的一声，打雷的巨响撼动了整个小镇。天空中电闪雷鸣，哗啦啦的倾盆大雨突然浇了亚当一头，不过半晌他就成了一只狼狈的落汤鸡。

他的三个小伙伴面无表情地坐在树下为曾经的神之大敌、黑暗之君献上稀稀拉拉的掌声。

“别担心，他只是最近有点学习上的压力。”安娜丝玛轻快地说着，把前来探望的天使和恶魔引进屋内。

亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利对视一眼，看着外面雨中狂奔回家、摔了一跤后满身泥泞的亚当，觉得情况的确不严重，反正熊孩子有上帝教做人。

“亚当是个好孩子。”牛顿解释道，“但是他最近的成绩……”  
“直说吧，非——常——糟——糕——”安娜丝玛毫不留情地揭露真相，“亚当因为之前的事太兴奋了，整天在外面疯玩，开学后问题就浮现出来了。”

克鲁利的墨镜都快滑下鼻梁了。  
“所以，他因为不想学习，就要毁灭世界？这是我听过的最傻的理由。”

牛顿艰难地点点头。

“这也太极端了。”亚茨拉斐尔说。  
“是啊，他大可只把学校炸了。”克鲁利附和。  
“克！鲁！利！”

*

亚茨拉斐尔忧心世界的安危，决定留下来给亚当补习，克鲁利没道理一个人回去，便也留了下来。  
于是亚当就多了两个非人类的家庭教师。

教导一个人类小崽子并不困难，亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利以前就当过沃洛克（被他们错当作撒旦之子的孩子）的家教。  
但是，孩子和孩子之间毕竟是不同的。亚当更叛逆，一心想着逃出去玩。以至于第一天的学习进度几乎为零。

回到女巫准备的客房，克鲁利直接瘫倒在床上：“多简单的事，他怎么就记不住，我敢说我宁可去教哈斯塔物理。”  
“别这样，克鲁利，这才刚开始，亚当只是静不下心来学习。”亚茨拉斐尔安慰道。  
“是啊，刚开始。还要被折磨不知道多久。”

*

十分钟后。

亚茨拉斐尔不知道为什么情况会变得像现在这样……

他和克鲁利，在一张床上，裸着。  
虽然安娜丝玛友情提供了客房，但鉴于他们能使用奇迹，女巫没有给他们提供换洗的衣物。也就是说，克鲁利刚才一个响指，把他们唯一的衣服变走了。

狡猾的老蛇声称那是无心之过，他本想“一键更衣”，也就是一个响指给两人换上睡衣，结果一不小心，失误。

亚茨拉斐尔不想裸奔，把床单展开盖住身体。  
“你以为我们认识多久了？”

“六千多年，怎么了？”克鲁利无所谓地溜着鸟，翘着腿靠在床上。  
天使默默地把被子掀起一同笼罩住克鲁利：“我知道你在说谎，恶魔的‘一不小心’……快把睡衣变出来，我最近因为滥用奇迹被警告了。”  
“真巧，我也被地狱威胁了！”

恶魔的嘴，骗人的鬼。  
虽然这么想，亚茨拉斐尔还是没有强求。  
“那先休息吧。”

“还早着呢。”克鲁利满口胡诌，他压根没注意过时间。  
他翻身面向亚茨拉斐尔，两人的距离极近，几乎肌肤紧贴。  
亚茨拉斐尔的手臂感知得到到克鲁利皮肤上的绒毛，这种接触有一种令人汗毛直立的害羞感。  
  
克鲁利得寸进尺地贴上天使，他在被子下的手不安分地滑动着。  
亚茨拉斐尔抓住他作乱的手，小声警告：“克鲁利，这可是在别人家里！”  
“那又如何。”恶魔无所谓地说。  
他没被抓住的另一只手滑到了天使的性器上。  
亚茨拉斐尔倒吸一口凉气，不知道该如何应对眼下的状况，憋红了脸。  
  
这条老蛇果然是故意没把睡衣变出来的。  
看到天使谴责的眼神，克鲁利嘟囔：“没一开始那样好骗了。”

他用手握住天使的阴茎，抚慰了几下，未经人事的处子很快就起了反应，克鲁利挺身更加贴近天使，两人半勃的性器互相磨蹭了几下。

“来吧，天使，互相帮助。”克鲁利继续套弄亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎，另一只手反扣天使的手，拉着它抚上自己的。

亚茨拉斐尔欲言又止，小心翼翼地抚上克鲁利的身体，有些不知所措地学着他的动作磨动起来。  
温暖柔软的掌心轻柔地为他服务，克鲁利快乐地几乎想要变出第二根，但他生怕天使又说出什么毁气氛的话。

两人的视线时不时交汇，互相都很在意对方的表情，以此来判断自己做得好不好。每当克鲁利的指尖擦过他的马眼，亚茨拉斐尔的呼吸就会变乱，小声轻哼，努力压抑着喘息。但是在这样近的距离下，简直和在他耳边喘气没什么区别。

房间外的走廊里传来脚步声，亚茨拉斐尔紧张地停住了动作，克鲁利却毫不在意地继续抚弄他。天使侧过脸把嘴埋进枕头，用眼神谴责恶魔。但是这双湿润的眼睛并没有太大杀伤力，反而让恶魔的兴致更高。

他钻进被子里，把自己换了个方向，用嘴含住亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎，不太熟练地为他口交，同时手探进了他的股缝中，找到那处褶皱，揉弄了几下，探入了一个指节，浅浅地抽插起来。  
前后夹击的感觉几乎让天使失守，他的呻吟闷在枕头里，等到走廊里再无动静，他再也压抑不住充满情欲的喘息声。

亚茨拉斐尔没有就此投降，而是转头用嘴含住克鲁利的性器。已经完全勃起的阴茎顶到深处差点让他产生干呕的反应，但是想到克鲁利也在为他做这样的事，他更加努力地吞吐起来。恶魔的手指在他的后穴中搅动，惹得他心烦意乱，好像身体在渴求着什么。 

当他感到下面越发肿胀的时候，本想要提醒克鲁利，却因为嘴巴含着阴茎没能及时开口。他在克鲁利的嘴中释放了出来，精液碰到了被子和床单上。 而因为紧张而收缩的喉咙也让克鲁利射在了天使的嘴里，亚茨拉斐尔有了前车之鉴，把他的精液吞咽下去，没有弄脏床铺。 

“天使，快吐出来！” 

“已经吞下去了……” 

看着天使嘴角的白浊，克鲁利的竖瞳变得更加锋利。这种野兽看着猎物的眼神让亚茨拉斐尔感到不妙。 

“明天还要给亚当补课……” 

克鲁利亲吻了他的嘴角，舔净溢出的液体。 

“好吧，下次再继续。” 

作为一条很有耐心的蛇，克鲁利等了几百年，不介意再等几天。 

在天使不可置信的目光中，他施了个小法术把一切痕迹清理干净。

“现在可以把睡衣还给我了吗？”  
“刚才真的用完了这个月最后一次奇迹……如果再乱用，别西卜可能会冲上来把我杀了。”克鲁利夸张地说。

亚茨拉斐尔在心里对自己说：你是天使，要宽容，不要生气。宽恕这只恶魔吧。  
“那明天该怎么办？我们可不能就这样走出房间。”

克鲁利随口答道：“明早我变出衣服再死。”  
亚茨拉斐尔：“……”


	4. Chapter 4

第二天一早，克鲁利果然信守承诺地把衣服变了回来——虽然差点擦枪走火，中途的经过亚茨拉斐尔不想回忆。

在他们准备离开房间的时候，一楼的门铃被按响了。

天使和恶魔的心里突然浮现出一股不详的预感。

“我闻到别的天使的味道了。”克鲁利厌恶地龇牙道。

亚茨拉斐尔透过二楼的窗户往外看，门口站着一只天使和一只恶魔。日常假笑的加百列和面无表情的别西卜？他们来这里做什么？

难道……

克鲁利昨晚居然没说谎？！所以别西卜真的从地狱冲上来要把他杀了？还附赠了一只加百列！

天堂和地狱似乎并不辨别奇迹是谁使用的，克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔数千年来钻了这个空子互相给予便利，没想到今天却被坑了，一个人滥用奇迹，结果引来两边的上司。

克鲁利也看到他们了，他毫无顾忌地爆了粗口：“我日。”

亚茨拉斐尔差点跟上：“我…的天。”

自从（没有成功的）世界末日后，地狱和天堂都对不怕地狱之火的天使和不怕圣水的恶魔有所忌惮，最后采取了放养的政策：你们自个儿人间玩去吧，别回来就行！于是克鲁利继续快乐潇洒人间，公款泡权天使，气得撒旦浑身变红（虽然他本身就是红色的）。

他们已经很久没有和各自的上司见面了。

“见鬼，他们真的来了……”

克鲁利磨磨蹭蹭地不想动弹，被亚茨拉斐尔拉着手腕下了楼。

这只可爱的天使还小声对他解释：“如果有什么问题，就互换一下。”

安娜丝玛已经把门打开了，这位姑娘的神经总是异常粗大，毫不在意自己一个小小的房子里塞了四个超自然生物，其中还有对立的种族。

一阵尴尬的沉默过后，反而是几人中存在感最弱的牛顿打开了话匣子，解释了一下亚当的问题。

别西卜明显有了兴趣：“这么说来，世界末日还有机会再次启动？”

亚茨拉斐尔赶紧打消他的期待：“虽然亚当这么说，其实他是个好孩子，这是在经历人类的叛逆期……”

克鲁利补充：“他只会口嗨不敢动手，你们没看到地狱犬被他养成什么样了吗？”

还真没注意过。地狱犬还能养出什么花头？

两位上司迷之默契地对视一眼，决定去看看。

亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利见他们没有提起滥用奇迹的事，便顺水推舟地将关于亚当的话题衍生下去，一边前往这叛逆熊孩子的家。

-

他们扑了个空，据他心力交瘁的老父亲所说，亚当早早地就带着他的狗子溜去小树林玩了，这破孩子钻篱笆越来越得心应手。

一个小孩藏进森林里有点麻烦，但这难不倒超自然生物。别西卜不耐烦地指示着自己的小苍蝇带他们去找前·撒旦之子，这些小僚机嗡嗡嗡地穿过一大片丛林，很快就发现亚当和他那只名字叫“狗”的狗子躲藏在树洞里，然后，“啪”的一声，被亚当一个无情的拍手干掉了一只。

两只天使两只恶魔紧随其后，别西卜看到了亚当比恶魔还要恶魔的举动，手上青筋暴起，抓来旁边无辜天使长的围巾捏得乱七八糟，恶狠狠地说：“不愧是撒旦之子，真是个心狠手辣的坏蛋。”

亚当一看到他们，马上钻出来转身就跑。加百列突然出现在他背后，拎住了他的领子。狗急得在旁边团团转，汪汪直叫，想要跳起来咬亚当的裤脚。

“这是个地狱犬？”加百列把亚当拎高，晃来晃去，逗狗逗得不亦乐乎。

看着可怜的矮小的狗子傻乎乎地蹦来蹦去，别西卜非常不想承认这玩意是地狱的特产，急于撇清关系：“一切都是撒旦之子的问题，地狱不负责任何售后问题。”

亚当被晃得想吐，眼前这个笑容和善却把他拎着当逗狗棒的大天使真的是天使吗？

狗的不懈努力有了回报，他终于咬到了亚当的裤腿，急着把他往下拉。

“别扯！裤子要掉了！”

加百列终于松开手，亚当落地后反应极快，转身就想跑。

亚茨拉斐尔急中生智，想到了吸引小孩子注意力的办法：“我给你变个魔术吧？”

“噢不！千万别！”克鲁利仿佛看到世界毁灭，捂住眼睛嚷嚷道。

亚当：“……不了，我选择回去学习。”

**Author's Note:**

> 未完待续


End file.
